nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Reflection THE COMICS
|publisher = |first = published::December 26, 2017 |last = December 26, 2018 |volumes = 2 |chapters = 10 |chapter_list = #Chapters |continuity = continuity::Movie |chronology = chronology::0067 }} is the supplementary manga series of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Reflection, published from December 26, 2017 to December 26, 2018.Takuya Fujima's announcement (in Japanese). Said to be the "original side story" of Reflection, it presumably takes place in the movie continuity as well. Chapters This series' chapters do not have individual titles. Each "title" is simply styled as "Sequence-0X". Additionally 4 of the "chapters" are actually 2 chapters just split in two: 06August issue for 2018 of Comp Ace where the manga is being published. (split into 06 and 06-02) and 09 (split into 09-01 and 09-02). 06 was reputedly split because the mangaka was working on the Vivid Memorial bonus book. Story Like other The Comics mangas in the franchise, this one doesn't have it's own story, but mostly recounts supplemental events not shown in the animated version that further develop the characters and set up their relationships. Most focus is given to the Eltrian side of things by showing how Kyrie and Iris first met and how their relationship developed. Additional time is also given to the Earth side of things by exploring what drives Nanoha and Hayate. And in second to final chapter the "three souls" (called Materials in GoD) are given center stage. Sequence-01 The events occur concurrently on July 15, 0067, a season and half since the epilogue of The MOVIE 2nd A's, one week before the end of school year and the pre-opening of Allston Sea theme park. Nanoha Takamachi, Fate T. Harlaown and Hayate Yagami are in school together. They are attending school and working as Contract Mages, with Hayate having a notably heavier load, since she has leave school immediately after home room to get ready for her Bureau job. She has also recovered fully. Hayate is working/assisting with cartridge system refinement so it can be used by common devices, and is reporting to Leti Lowran that the system is still too difficult to handle. The meeting is interrupted by Caledfwlch Company calling Hayate to discuss weapon testing results. Nanoha, Arisa Bunnings, Suzuka Tsukimura go with Fate after school to her home, where she is living with Lindy Harlaown and Alph. Fate has acclimatized to living with Lindy, but still hasn't started calling Lindy mom, despite it being 6 months since adoption. Meanwhile on Eltria, Amitie Florian has returned from scouting the southern blocks of soil they have been trying to improve to report to Eleanor Florian that Sand Worm pits have infested them and the soils is all loose. Kyrie meanwhile has been spending her days pouring through their databanks in their basement searching for something. Eleanor tells Amitie that she has administered the new cure they got to Granz Florian, and while some of his life signs have shown improvement, she is not expecting dramatic change. She also tells her that she is thinking of talking with The Colony (with whom they have regular communications) about asking for them to emigrate there. Amita reluctantly agrees. Further conversation is interrupted by an alarm in the same southern blocks, 40km from home, triggered by a Sand Worm. Amita sets out to fight it and while Kyrie volunteers to help, Amita turns her down, telling her she should stay with Mother since it's dangerous. Amita fights the worm and defeats it nothing that it's the largest she has seen so far. The worms themselves are examples of life forms evolving abnormally to adapt to the world being turned into a desert by "Death Eclipse". They are also consuming rapaciously the little greenery remaining and poisoning the soil. After defeating the worm, the narrator (probably Kyrie) notes that the days of Eltria are already numbered. Kyrie meanwhile decides not to give up on her world despite everything and do anything for it. Sequence-02 Ten years ago, Kyrie has in her (6 year old) mind just had a falling out with her family. She blurted out that she wanted to have pretty hair like Amita has and that she inherited from their Mom, while Kyrie inherited her father's more messy coiffure. Kyrie expected to be scolded for this, but they just assured her her hair will be just as pretty. So now she feels she should apologize still, but also feels she can't. And so is wondering about after finishing her errands. Additionally, the Eltoria of this time still has settlements and open bodies of running water and no real monsters. In a ruined church, where she now hides often from her family, an ancient Relic Board activates and a girl, Iris steps out of it. And so begins their acquaintance. Iris will soon have Kyrie bringing her metal scrap, ostensibly so Iris could do her "magic tricks" and Iris will also have Kyrie promise not to tell anyone about her. Iris in turn is suprised at 6 year old Kyrie being able to lift boulders singlehandedly and smash them to bits with her Zapper. The family meanwhile is aware that Kyrie is spending a lot of time with that Relic Board and even come to thank it even though Iris decides not to appear for them. Sequence-03 Five years later (5 years before the events of Reflection), Kyrie has grown considerably and has, under Iris's tutelage, learned a lot about fashion and styling and like unlike her big sister who cares not much for such things. Iris also helps Kyrie "patch things up" with her family, by providing her with advice to thank her father rather than to apologize. It should be noted that only Kyrie thinks she needs to apologize for anything. Also Kyrie has for the past 5 years been assisting Iris in reactivating and fixing her various systems. She has been doing this because she thought she was helping a friend and because Iris told her if fully restored she could help with restoring the planet. This last bit is a lie, according to Iris the planet is doomed. Iris is in fact using Kyrie to help her restore her systems so she can find Yuri Eberwein. Even though things are going smoothly for her, she feels she needs to step up Kyrie's commitment somehow to speed up her restoration and aid her in planning. Meanwhile things are starting to get worse for Eltoria, Granz Florian has been working on linking the Formula and Protect suits, ostensibly at the request of their Mayor, but more to safeguard his daughters as the wildlife is starting to get wild. Additionally, Granz has started exhibiting some of the first symptoms of his disease but he and Eleanor are hiding it from their daughters. Three years later (2 years before the movie) Iris's restoration is complete. At first it seemed Granz's research into using nano machines to help with the soil amelioration was going well, but then plants even in that well prepared soil started dying and Granz became bedridden due to the disease caused by his extensive exposion to Death Eclipse affected samples. Iris of course uses the threat of her father dying to spur Kyrie into helping her more and so now Iris is complete. Meanwhile without Granz, the Eltorian effort to stop the collapse of their world collapses, and most people emigrate to their orbital colonies. Finally two years before the movie, Iris gives Kyrie the (false) hope that if they can acquire the Eternal Crystal they'll be able to both restore the planet and save her father, even though it might mean breaking a lot of rules. Sequence-04 This sequence mostly presents Amita's side of the story from before Kyrie's birth to the first scene of the movie. From the start Amita felt like she was different from other kids, whenever she was able to see them when her parents brought her to the towns when they would travel. She was also aware from early age that their world was getting worse and wanted to grow up quickly so she could help her parents in saving it. Most of the sequence is presented as the Amita from just before the movie reminescing about her relationship with Kyrie. About how she wowed to protect her from the moment she first saw her as a baby, to later risking her life to bring her medicine in the middle of a gigantic dust storm and so on. But while for the first 6 years of Kyrie's life they were inseparable, Amita is sad that that didn't continue. And ever since the day she first came to them wanting scrap metal and not telling them why, she has been growing ever more distant from her. Amita also beats herself for not helping Kyrie resolve her issues with their father, but seemingly taking advice from a third party. While they weren't inseparable as they were before Iris, Amita and Kyrie were still close before their father fell ill. But then their family dynamic completely collapsed. Eleanor had to take care of him and Amita had to help their mother, leaving Kyrie on her lonesome (and further exposing her to Iris). This estrangement culminates at the end of the sequence where Amita and Eleanor are planning to ditch Eltoria and emigrate to the colonies so Granz can get proper medical attention. They assume getting Kyrie on board for this would not be a problem, but when Amita talks with her, Kyrie takes this as a complete betrayal by the rest of the familly of both their father and his ideals and pulls her zapper on Amita. At this point Amita realizes that she doesn't really know Kyrie of now, and beats herself for not seeing the change in her sooner. Sequence-05 This sequence happens roughly concurrently with the start of the movie. We see the same scene of Iris and Kyrie departing and are shown that Amita is restrained in the basement of their home. Amita feels a reaction she assumes is tied with Kyrie (Iris and Kyrie leaving) and decides to go after her. As she is sloowly freeing herself she wonders what Kyrie thought was Amita supposed to do if she needed to go to the toilet. Then switch the setting to TSAB Headquarters where through a conversation between Signum and Fate Testarossa we are informed that TSAB has been working on weapons that could work even in anti-magic conditions in order to prepare for the day when AMF is miniaturized enough to be a problem on the battlefield. Fate expresses concerns about using such physical weapons on the battlefield due to their non-lethal setting being more difficult to use. They discuss this more. Meanwhile we get a glimpse on Nanoha testing the Cannon with Hayate Yagami, Mariel Atenza and Reinforce Zwei overseeing the test. Apparently, both the prototypes Fortress and Canon are nearing the point of being able to be field tested, but still have massive issues with the mana requirements. Later as Hayate and Nanoha are waiting for Signum and Fate (who are indulging in their battlemania) and while Nanoha gushes about the new phone camera app she installed for their upcoming trip to the Allston Sea, we get a glimpse on how Hayate feels about Nanoha driving herself. Hayate is afraid that Nanoha's self sacrificing way of thinking is going to get her in trouble if there is none in command above her to ride herd on her excesses. So she hopes that no incidents away from a stable chain of command turn up in future. Hayate is determined for both her and her familly to back Nanoha as much as they can, so they can prevent her from engaging in her near suicidal and insane self sacrificing moves. Sequence-06 This sequence was published in two halves of 15 pages each (compared to the usual ~30 pages long sequences). In this sequence we get an long overdue conversation between Lindy and Momoko that sheds light on how did the Takamachi family take the idea that their young daughter is a Contract Mage for an other worldly organization. Apparently the rest of the familly took it in stride, mostly due to their martial arts (and likely security) background. We even get a rare appearance by Misato Mikami in the background of the rest of the family approving of Nanoha's choice. For Momoko it was a much harder choice. As, in her own words, she was just a pastry chef, she couldn't even get her head arround the idea that magic was real, but for that it helped that both her and Shiro Takamachi were brought to the Administrated Space and were shown Nanoha doing magic (the image we see is Nanoha and Fate practice match). But even accepting magic as real, it is hard for Momoko to see her little Nanoha as anything else, even though she is happy that Nanoha found something she wants to pursue with determination. Lindy points out that she has known Nanoha from the time she began practicing magic and given her progress she could make an astounding areal mage and could help a lot both the universe and herself if she continues flying. But even so, Lindy herself is conflicted and feels that she should not pressure Nanoha to join when she has the option of peaceful life by just continuing in her mother's footsteps of owning the cafe. And now that Lindy herself has a daughter herself, she is even more conflicted about showing Nanoha such a path to danger. Momoko then recounts (in the second part) how recently Fate thanked her for bringing up Nanoha. She explains in detail how they two met, and that she is thanking Momoko because without Nanoha as she is, a person who would help any crying child she would not be among the living now. In the end Momoko explains that she has decided to give her own go ahead because she can't bring herself to stop Nanoha given Nanoha's natural predilection toward saving people and trying to make them happy, and that it would be wrong to stop her now given that her and Fate have already decided to take the same path. At the end of the sequence the girls are being driven to the amusement park by Momoko with Lindy, while we also see Kyrie and Iris setting up shop in the abandoned hotel and Kyrie getting ready to set out to search for the material they'll need if they are to execute their plan once it gets dark. Sequence-07 In this sequence it's the day when the girls are at the amusement park. Meanwhile Kyrie is runnin on her bike between various parking lots and crap heaps stealing metal and large vehicles (by teleporting them to Iris in the basement of the hotel). While on a break, she muses on how this world is peaceful despite having experienced both the Jewled Seeds and the Book of Darkness incidents recently. She is also envious of Earth having such heroes who are able to solve such situations, and thinks if Eltoria has them things might have been different. An encounter with a kid in a park, when she doesn't remember ever dealing with kids before (unsurprising given that most of the population has moved to colonies), forces her to recognize that there other people on Earth besides her and those opposing them. So she wows to cause the least amount of trouble to the inhabitants as possible, and try to come to a peacefull solution with the people guarding the Book of Darkness. Meanwhile, Kyrie's operations haven't gone unnoticed by the press which has started reporting on numerous cases of stolen heavy equipment. This attention is unwelcome to Iris, thought not unexpected. She muses that if the Administrative Bureau mustered all their local mages, Kyrie would not be able to deal with all of them and Iris would need to deal with them using Mobile Shells. That's why she intends to get her hands on the Book of Darkness to get additional "pawns" to run interference with the Bureau leaving her and Kyrie unmolested. Iris also muses that using the power of the Eternal Crystal and the Book of Darkness she might even be able to reverse the fate of her world, whatever that means. After this Kyrie and Iris set off to deal with the future aces, with Iris promising to "convince" Hayate to part with the book. As they leave, they feel Amita arriving too. Amita lands on Earth in a forested area. She takes some damage in landing, but nothing her nano machines can't fix, thought it wrecks her clothes. She decides to switch to what local women wear, a schoolgirl sailor uniform... She explains that she was able to crack a lot of data in the Relic Board in their basement, but while she Kyrie is going for Nanoha, Fate and Hayate with the eventual goal of getting the Eternal Crystal and bringing it back to Eltoria. She wasn't able to recover information on how does Kyrie plan to do this though. She also assumes Kyrie had help, given the wealth of information there was on this, so distant a world. Given that she is in a forest, she muses how would she get to the girls, who are Kyrie's target quickly. She can't just walk and she thinks flying would draw too much attention. Fortunately she runs into a paved road and in a bush near it finds a broken motorbike. She repairs it using her Variant Core and sets off on it in pursuit. Sequence-08 This sequence starts with a report by Randy (Chrono's subordinate) about recent attack on Hayate and the and the subsequent fight on the Highway. All in all, given that they have confired the presence of the enemy possessing anti-magic equipment with powerful weapons, Chrono feels that they can't move quickly before the lab finishes their analysis of the battlefield debris and they find a way to counter this new menace. Meanwhile Amita is recovering in TSAB Headquarters where she is getting infusions and eating for 10...literally. She is getting better but is still unable to move. She is sad that she didn't hear out Kyrie and brushed off her concerns when they argued back on Eltoria and blames the current events on herself. She reaffirms her determination to stop Kyrie and bring her back home. At the veranda in the hotel where the girls are staying, Arisa Bunnings scolds Nanoha and warns her that her setting out alone if she manages to find their antagonists is ABSOLUTELY not allowed. But once she leaves Nanoha admits that even thought she is sad she is worrying Arisa, honoring this promise might be impossible. She then blames herself for their recent failure, because she apparently in her view didn't train enough. She is also down because in her view this always happens to her and wonders if she might have been able to save Presea Testarossa or Reinforce had she been more ready and determined. She declares that she will no longer stand by and let sad stories have sad endings, and for that reason she aims to save Kyrie AT ALL COSTS. Back in Kyrie and Iris' base, Kyrie is being treated by Iris for her self inflicted wound. Kyrie is sad because her determination to save her father and her planet has led her to clash with and take from the girls who tired to help her the thing they were trying to protect. As such, she feels like she has no other choice but to continue on her current path because there is, in her view, no forgiveness for what she has done. Sequence-09 This sequence was again split into two chapters (Sequence 09-01 and Sequence 09-02) and published in November and December issues of Comp Ace. This chapters covers the summoning of Dearche, Stern and Levi and them deciding on what to do afterwards. Characters Devices Spells Settings References Category:Media